The invention relates to a vehicle with at least one environment detection system, a communication system which transmits information via remote transmission to receivers external to the vehicle, and at least one electronic control unit for both systems.
Vehicles with a variety of environment detection systems are already widely distributed. For example, systems of this type include those equipped with GPS sensors, with distance sensors of a variety of types, and/or with cameras in order to avoid collisions while driving. Among these, environment detection systems for driving functions such as distance-related speed control, lane-departure warning, lane change assistance, or parking aid can be used.
From DE 10 2006 059 257 A1, for example, a collision avoidance system is known, which system issues acoustic or optical warning information if, while in standby mode, an alien vehicle approaching the parked vehicle (ego vehicle) is detected by use of distance sensors.
Furthermore, various communication systems are known, such as, for example, so-called vehicle-to-vehicle communication systems, through which information can be transmitted remotely to receivers external to the vehicle.
It is an object of the invention to also use a vehicle (ego vehicle) of the above-mentioned type in the parked state to a greater extent for the use of other persons.
This and other objects are achieved according to the invention by providing a vehicle equipped with at least one environment detection system, a communication system which transmits information to receivers external to the vehicle (for example, vehicle-to-vehicle, or to a central traffic monitoring station) by remote transmission, and at least one electronic control unit for both systems. The electronic control unit is operatively configured through appropriate circuitry to provide a standby mode which can be activated automatically or manually. Furthermore, through appropriate programming and networking, the control device is designed such that when the vehicle is parked, and in given cases also abandoned, and the standby mode is activated, the environment detection system as well as the communication system can be switched on, at least to a limited extent, to perform predefined functions in regard to the transmission of information to receivers external to the vehicle.
Preferably, the environment detection system is first switched on in standby mode. On recognition of signals for executing predefined functions, the environment detection system switches the communication system on.
In one aspect of the invention the predefined functions are divided into different environment categories with defined reactions adapted by category. Possible environment categories can, for example, be related to the length of the standing time and/or the parking location of the vehicle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.